You're my freedom
by blueeyesdarkmagic
Summary: Aladdin and Alibaba, go in the Pokemon world as half breeds. Half human and half Eeeveelution. Aladdin was treated as a slave for being a half breed. Now he's been freed by the prince of Balbadd Alibaba, who is also a half-breed. When he makes him his personal servant, Aladdin expected the same treatment. Not the love and compassion he receives. Ten chapters at most.
1. A Ray of Light

**Blue: Hi guys. I thought I'd do a Magi fanfic since it's my latest obsession. I love it so much and before the first episode was over I was shipping Alibaba X Aladdin so hard. Now I'm on season two and I love the anime. So enjoy the fanfic. :)**

* * *

A young boy, no more than 13, crashed against a wall sending a searing pain up his spine and head. He covered his head feeling his purple ears with his hands. He hated them. They were the reason he was in this position in the first place. Every time he looked in the mirror he regretted being born. After all, Half-breeds were nothing but scum from a taboo union.

He yelped as he felt a few blows to his stomach. He then moved his hands to protect his stomach letting his attacker see the blue hair to which contradicted his ears. It was like any short hair style then his hair weaved down his back in a tiny braid.

A smirk formed on the man's lips at the cowering young one in front of him. He grabbed him by the neck and forced him to look at a mess of smashed porcelain and a liquid seeping into the carpet. "Mind telling me who caused that, Aladdin?" he growled.

"I-I did." Aladdin gasped for air. His lungs were on fire and every part of him was in pain. He clawed at the hands around his throat trying desperatly to free himself.

This only made the man chuckle. "And how did you cause it?" his master asked.

"I tri-tripped." Aladdin gulped. It was taking everything he could muster up not to faint. "I didn't mean too. I'm sorry master?" he gasped out, while tears overflowed and spilled over his cheeks.

His master dropped him to the ground, and caught sight of the boys purple tail, which split off into two at the end. This made him growl in disgust. He grabbed Aladdin by the wrist and pulled him up, Aladdin wincing at the sudden pressure to his wrist. After that he led him out the door and too his cell. When he unlocked the door, Aladdin hurried inside so that way his master didn't have to do it. He laughed at his obedience and left him to lick his wounds.

Aladdin sobbed into the sheets of what could barely be called a bed. In was more like a bundle of straw with a ratty blanket on top. His gasps filled the room as he struggled to regain his breath. 'Is this really all I'm good for? To be abused and beaten? To be used as a guinea pig for all eternity? All because I have ears and a tail? I thought Balbadd was supposed to be Half-Breed friendly.' he thought to himself. He was about to drift on to sleep, which was the one haven he truly had, when he heard footsteps coming from outside his window. But they weren't any footsteps. There were multiple and they were in an even clip clopping rythym as well as in sync with each other. 'Horses and soliders?' he wondered puzzled.

He stood on his tiptoes to look out of his small window. A storm of troops were heading towards the house he was in as well as a horse drawn carriage. It was ornate with gold lining around it and two beautifully done oak wood doors. They stopped in front of the house making it hard for Aladdin to see but he still had sight of the carriage. A solider walked up and opened up one of the doors to the carriage. What Aladdin saw next took his breath away.

A man, no a teenager at most, walked gracefully down the steps. He had honey blonde hair, and a green outfit made only for royals. He couldn't see his eye color from his distance but he could see a pair of fluffly yellow ears and a fluffy tail behind him. Aladdin's eyes widened. 'He's a half-breed too.'

He walked foward to knock on the door, and out of Aladdin's sight. Aladdin's ears however could still pick up what he was saying. "Bye the order of the King of Balbadd Rashid Saluja, I, the prince of Balbadd, Alibaba Saluja, place you under arrest for treason towards the empire and keeping half-breed slaves." he stated confidently.

"Your Highness, I'm afraid you have the wrong guy. I have commited no sin nor would I ever think to hold half-breeds hostage." his master said sweetely.

Aladdin growled in disgust. "Liar." he mumbled while still sniffling his tears.

Alibaba's ears flickered towards him, although he couldn't see it. "I see. Then you wouldn't mind if we checked your mansion would you?" he asked as he pointed towards to door.

"T-There's no need for you to go to such extremes your majesty." his master said.

Alibaba growled slightly. "Do not test my patience, Riano Niaz. I can hear the lies coated over tongue a mile away. I can also smell a half breed inside that house of yours. You underestimate a half-breeds senses. You weren't even trying. Now you will let us through, or shall I add resisting a King's orders to your list of crimes?"

Riano stumbled back as Alibaba entered the house as he tracked the young ones scent he caught a few weeks ago. After gaining some eye witness accounts and permission from his father, he decided to free the poor half-breed.

He came across a cell near the back of the mansion. What he saw inside made his heart sink. Aladdin was laying on his "bed" on his stomach. Alibaba could see him trembling slightly. He forced the door open with brute force making it screech slightly. Aladdin flinched at the sudden sound but remained still. Alibaba gestured for his guards to stay outside the cell, while he walked in.

He kneeled down next to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Aladdin recoiled in fear, rolling over and backing up into the corner of the room. Alibaba's eyes softened. "I know you're scared but I'm not here to hurt you. I'm like you and I'm gonna get you out of here." he soothed as he reached out to him.

Aladdin whimpered slightly. "W-Who are you?" he asked. Sure he told master off. Sure he sounded nice. But they all do in the beginning. Then they come only to hurt you again.

Alibaba smiled warmly. "I'm Alibaba Saluja. I caught your scent a few weeks back. Finally got proof against that guy. I'm here to save you from this hellhole." Alibaba laughed slightly as he made to pat the young boys head. This only made him hiss lightly and swat at his hands.

Alibaba shook his head and chuckled. "I told you. I won't hurt you." Alibaba then stood up and held his hand out to the young one. "Come on let's get you out of here."

Aladdin hesitantly grasped at Alibaba's hand, who in turn, pulled him up. Alibaba heard the jingle of chains at his feet. Aladdin flinched at the sound as he looked away. Alibaba bent back down to see anklets tied together with chains at Aladdin's feet. He was shaking again and looked about ready to cry.

"Hey. It's alright. I'll get these off you just give me a minute." Alibaba said gently as he drew a line on each anklet with his finger. When he drew his hand back down the anklets snapped in half, sending a wave of shock through Aladdin. His eyes widened as he marvled at his now relieved ankles.

Alibaba chuckled at his reaction as he stood up. "Well that takes care of that. Alright now follow me." he nodded toward the door. Aladdin looked to see two guards there who were heavily armored and had lances with them. He shook his head and backed away at the sight of them. Alibaba eyes widened at his actions. "Don't worry. They're my guards they won't harm you. I promise." Alibaba said. "I'll guide you out ok?"

Aladdin nodded slightly. He let Alibaba take his hand to guide him out of the cell. Unlike Riano's though which was rough and ready to throw him at any second, his was gentle and waited for him while he caught up. It was nice, peaceful. Aladdin smiled a bit at it. Alibaba finally led him outside and he had to pause a bit to get used to the amount of light. Alibaba stopped to let him regain his vision. Aladdin looked around. It's been a while since he was outside and he marveled at all the greenery and animals running around. There was a bit of a crowd from all the commotion, but then he saw him.

Riano's ugly mug scowled at him. Aladdin's tail instantly reached went between his legs and his ears bowed down as he hid behind Alibaba. Alibaba felt the trembling form holding onto his jacket and he stared in disgust at the man in front of him.

"Troops guard him and take him to the castle. My father will know how to deal with him." he commanded.

"Yes Sir!" they chorused as two guards came up to the grab Riano by the arms. He however he wouldn't have it and escaped their grip to lung a knife at the prince's throat.

Alibaba groaned, and grabbed his wrist while twisting it, effectively breaking it. Hearing Riano's scream gave Aladdin a slight smile. Alibaba then kneed him in the stomach, which sent him to the ground in agony. He still had a grip on Riano's wrist which started to smoke. Aladdin could smell the stench of rotten flesh and it made him gag.

"No. Let go please. It burns." Riano begged as he tried to get separate his wrist from Alibaba's hand. Alibaba sighed and let go. "That's for attacking me." He looked over to his recorder. "Got that down." His recorder, or secratary, nodded. "I'm adding it to the list of charges." he replied.

"Take him away." he ordered as he stared at the pathetic man, who was now holding his wrist. He looked back at Aladdin. "Sorry you had to see that. Come on. I'm gonna take you to the palace." he apologized as he held a hand out to him. To be honest he was sure he didn't need it but it also felt nice to hold his hand. Alibaba shook his head at the thought. They just met.

Alibaba opened the door to his carriage and gestured for Aladdin to go inside, when he hesitated at the front door. He cautiously walked inside and admired how beautiful and well lit it was, unlike his old dirty cell. Alibaba sat on on of the plush benches on the side and tapped the spot next to him. Aladdin once again hesitated to sit down next to him.

'He's royalty. I can't get too comfortable.' he thought.

Alibaba noticed his stiff posture and refusal to look up at him. He was also so very quiet. Alibaba decided to start the conversation. "I've already told you my name, yet I failed to catch yours. What is it?" he asked.

"Aladdin." he answered blankly. 'No emotion. He's seen you weak enough.' he ordered himself.

Alibaba chuckled slightly. "You don't need to be afraid of me. I wouldn't hurt my own kind. I don't know what you've been through, but you won't have to go through that anymore."

Aladdin looked out the window, slight tears prickled his eyes. "Stop." he ordered.

Alibaba looked at him with a shocked expression. "What?"

"I said stop. Stop acting like you feel sorry for me. Stop pretending to be nice to me. I don't need it." Aladdin cried. "I know I can never escape harm but the least you could do is be honest with me!" he pulled his knees to his chest and cried.

Alibaba's expression softened. "I'm not acting. I have been honest. I'm your friend." he smiled as he carressed the boys hair. It was soft yet so filthy at the same time. He didn't pay it any mind though as he moved to pet him between the ears. Aladdin made no move to move his hand away but it seemed to calm him down some. Alibaba continued. "I will prove it to you. I don't care how long it takes."

Aladdin fell into slumber at the kind words and soothing motion of Alibaba's hand. "I want to trust you. I really do." he mumbled slightly before black entered his vision.

Normal humans either wouldn't have heard or made out what Aladdin said, but Alibaba smiled at it. He could understand it just fine. "At least we're making progress." he laughed and continued carressing his hair.

* * *

Blue: Welp that took a bit. I hope you guys enjoyed. Also my mom is only giving me an hour a day on my laptop so things won't get updated as fast as they have been. Sorry. I'm doing this during homework time. If only she knew. XD.


	2. Magic and a Trial

**Blue: Hi guys. I finally got this chapter up. Hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Aladdin squinted his eyes open as he got used to the light around the room. He yawned and sat up. It was a few days since Alibaba brought him to the palace. He was a nervous wreck, but the king was kindhearted. That much he could see. He was told he would become Alibaba's personal servant. To him it was becoming a slave all over again. But if it was Alibaba it couldn't be that bad, could it?

He sighed and looked out the window. His official duties didn't start until that day and to be honest he was kinda scared. He didn't truly know any of them. Although he figured he could trust that one woman. What was her name. Yamri? Yamiah? Yamraiha! That was it. 'I think I'll just call her Yam.' Aladdin concluded as he remembered when he met her.

 _Aladdin and Alibaba were walking through the palace. Aladdin wasn't as tense as earlier, but it was still hard to get a conversation out of him. Whenever Alibaba tried to talk to him, he would respond with a yes or no and stay silent. 'Looks like he thinks he's still a slave.' Alibaba concluded. 'I'll have to tell him the difference between slave and personal servant.'_

 _Alibaba didn't notice he was walking ahead until he heard a thump behind him. He looked back to see Aladdin on the ground a woman standing over him. She had her hand out to him. She had blue hair hanging over her shoulders and a tan tunic on._

 _Aladdin winced at the pain slightly and looked up fearfully at the stranger. She smiled. "Sorry about that. I didn't see you there. I'm Yamraiha." Aladdin took her hand and felt himself get haulted up off the ground. Calm waves radiated over him and he felt himself relax around her. He smiled slightly. "I'm Aladdin." he mumbled._

 _"Aladdin? That's a cute name." Yamraiha complimented. She pet his head slightly and Aladdin flinched but didn't pull away. Alibaba stared in amazement. 'He's not resisting or anything.' he marveled. Every time he touched Aladdin he would pull away whimpering. Aladdin once again smiled slightly._

 _Alibaba came up to the two and smiled. "Aladdin this Yamraiha. She's a magician from Sindria."_

 _"Magician?" Aladdin asked as he sounded out the word. He never heard that word before, let alone said it. Alibaba nodded. " It's the technical term for half-breeds. We mainly use it in high up rankings though. They use it because we're the only ones that can use magical attacks in both physical and far range modes."_

 _Aladdin's eyes widened as he looked behind her to see a tail flicking to the side. It looked exactly like his! Yamraiha giggled at his reaction and took of her cream hat. Two purple ears popped up , relieved from being under it the whole time. "I see we are of the same type." she commented, petting one of his ears._

 _"Type?" he asked again, curiousity taking over. Even though he didn't understand what they were talking about, he desired more. After being stuck in a small room most of his life the things Alibaba and Yamraiha were talking about were quiet interesting._

 _Alibaba answered the question that time. "Each magician has their own type of magic they excel in. I'm a fire type, so I excel in fire ,but I can also become one with the earth if need be. You and Yamraiha are the psychic type. You use your minds and hands to cast spells and barriers. You can also read minds if you're skilled enough."_

 _Yamiraiha nodded. "It's just like he said. You are a psychic type like me. An Espeon as we're classified. Alibaba is a Flareon." Aladdin's eyes lit up at every word. He jumped up and grabbed Yamraiha's hands. "Can you teach me magic?" he asked._

 _Yamraiha's eyes widened. "Me?" Aladdin nodded. "You're the same type as me and a good magician. Please. Please. Please. I want to use magic too. I never got a chance before. I didn't even know I could." Aladdin begged._

 _Yamraiha smiled. "Alright. I'm sure King Sinbad wouldn't mind." she looked back at Alibaba. He nodded. "Me too. Besides it'll give Sinbad more time for Ja'far." he chuckled. "I'll have father look into it."_

 _After that Alibaba led him to his room and carefully explained to him the difference between slave and personal servant. Although it pleased Aladdin to know no one would harm him, he was still afraid of being punished if he did something wrong._

 _When Alibaba taught him how to draw a bath and take care of himself he left Aladdin to do his business. Aladdin felt happy when the dirt was washed off his body. He poured the hot water over his head. As he rubbed the water out of his eyes, he relished over his now clean skin, pale from being washed off. It was kinda red too but that was just the hot water._

 _As he started drying his hair he noticed it was lighter than what he thought it was. Back when he was a slave he almost never got a chance to clean his hair so he always thought it was an indigo color. Now that he looked at it, he saw cerulean hair going past his waist. It was bright and looked lively. 'I look like a girl.' Aladdin mumbled to himself._

Aladdin sighed as he hastily got his hair back into its usual braid. He dressed up in the outfit Alibaba picked out for him. Tan pants that kinda resembled Alibaba's, white bandages wrapped around his chest forming a shirt, and a blue vest. He put on the shoes that was recommended for him but shook them off. He didn't like them. "Barefoot it is then." he mumbled again.

Aladdin hurried through the hallway to find Alibaba's room. Thank goodness it was only a few doors down. He carefully opened and closed the door, and his eyes landed on Alibaba. His blankets were half off the bed and barely on him. His face was burried in a pillow and Aladdin worried he was suffocating. Worry ceased when he heard Alibaba snoring.

Aladdin shook him desperately trying to wake him up. No response. Aladdin shook his head trying to come up with a solution. "If he's a fire type does that mean he's fireproof?" he asked. "No that's dangerous to the furniture." he crossed that option out. "But fire doesn't like water, does it?" A playful smirk grew on his face as he rushed to the bathroom and filled a bowl with water.

"Sorry Alibaba." he mumbled as he started to tip the bowl. He felt his hands stop at the action though. He started shaking and he pulled the bowl back. What if Alibaba got angry? What if he was punished? He shook his head. 'I gotta learn to trust him.' He tipped the bowl over Alibaba's head, and Alibaba sat up at the sudden coldness. He sputtered as he wiped the water out of his eyes.

Aladdin couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Alibaba looked up at his new servant and instantly could tell what happened. "Morning sleepy head." Aladdin giggled as he tried to gain his composure. "Oh it's on now." Alibaba said. Next thing Aladdin knew, Alibaba tackled him to the ground and was tickling him.

"A-A-Alibaba. S-Stop it. It tickles." Aladdin gasped between breathes. Alibaba got off him and helped him up. "I think it's safe to say I win that one." he chuckled. Aladdin caught his breath. "Well you have to get ready. I don't think your father wants you to be late."

Alibaba facepalmed. "Dad's going to kill me." he looked at Aladdin's shocked expression. "Metaphorically speaking." he clarified. Aladdin breathed a sigh of relief. 'I have to teach him sarcasm too don't I?' Alibaba thought. Then the thought went through his head. 'Wait a sec. He was worried about me? Achievement!'

Once Alibaba was dressed in his usual green tunic he and Aladdin left to the throne room. Yamraiha met up with them at the entrance. "Hello Alibaba, Aladdin."

"Hi. Yam." Aladdin greeted. Yamraiha smiled at the nickname. "I'll give you some lessons after the meeting." she said. Aladdin nodded happily. "I can't wait." Alibaba nodded as he ruffled his hair. "Few things to run through real quick. While we're in there be silent and say behind me. If I adress you call me master. As much as I don't like these rules that's just how it is."

Aladdin nodded in understanding. The meeting went off without a problem. Alibaba sat in the throne next to his father, who greeted him with a smile. The king and Alibaba were kind to their people, Half-breed and human alike. It made Aladdin smile a bit. Then after the last one left, Alibaba turned around and gestured Aladdin to come forward. He had a sympathetic look on his face.

Aladdin came forward next to Alibaba. Alibaba chuckled. "It's alright you're not in trouble. Father can I explain?" he asked. "Of course." he nodded. Alibaba looked at him. "We're putting Riano Niaz on trial. We need you to be here for that." Aladdin felt his eyes widen and wrapped his hands around his body. Alibaba looked at him. "It's alright we won't let him near you." Alibaba attempted to pet him, but he backed up.

"Let me." Yamraiha said as she pulled Aladdin into a hug. He tried to squirm out of it but she had quite the grip when she wanted to. She carressed his hair and petted him in between the ears. She mumbled some kind of chant and a blue aura surrounded him. He stopped shaking and his breathing turned to normal.

"What was that?" Alibaba asked. "Psychic types can access other's mind. I simply used a version of a healing pulse to calm his heart rate and calm him down." Yamraiha explained. "You alright." she asked him. Aladdin nodded."Thank you Yam."

"You ready Aladdin?" Alibaba asked him. Aladdin nodded. "Yeah. I guess." Alibaba nodded towards his father. "Bring him in." he called. Guards from outside brought in a cursing Riano with them. Aladdin's ears bent down and his tail went between his legs instinctivly. Alibaba let him clutch onto his sleeve.

When Riano caught sight of Aladdin he struggled against the guards more feriously. "You little half-breed. You're the reason I'm in this mess. I'll kill you myself." he yelled. Alibaba could hear Aladdin whimper slightly and rage boiled inside of him yet again. His ears bent foward menacingly and his tail prickled up."Don't you dare talk to him like that." he growled. Aladdin gasped at his knew stance. 'Alibaba looks scary.' he thought.

"Silence." Rashid ordered. Alibaba's ears went slack as he obeyed his father's orders. Riano looked up in fear of the king. Rashid went ahead with what he was going to start ealier. "Riano Niaz the reason you are here is for illegally harboring a slave and assaulting my son. How do you plead."

"I didn't do any of it." Riano argued as he tried to force the guards off of him.

"Liar." Aladdin mumbled. "What did you say?" Riano growled. "I called you a liar!" Aladdin yelled. He clenched his fists and his tail stook up threatenly. "Not only did you keep me captive for who knows how long, you tried to kill Alibaba. There were multiple witnesses too. You don't seriously think you can away with it, do you?"

Riano sneered at him. "Seems you got some confidence, but I'm gonna take that away from you." he said as he elbowed the guards holding him. He took a sword off one of them and ran at Alibaba. Alibaba dogded the attack while charging up his fire magic. Rashid got up to go help his son with the sword at his side, but before he could get down there Riano ran at Alibaba again. Alibaba felt a pain in his arm as he doged again. 'Damn he grazed me.' he thought.

Aladdin felt something boil over inside of him at the sight of Alibaba's blood. He raised his hand up and Riano was pushed up against a wall with a blue aura around him. Aladdin's eyes were glowing blue and his ears were twitching. Yamraiha looked at him in awe. 'He just used psychic. He's a natural.' she thought. The guards finally gained there composure and dragged Riano off the wall and back down to the prison.

Aladdin's eyes finally returned to normal and the blue aura disappeared. Exhausted from the amount of energy that took he fell to his knees. Rashid went up to Alibaba, who was holding his arm. "Are you alright son?" Alibaba nodded as he looked at Aladdin. 'What was that?' he thought.

Yamraiha went up next to Aladdin. "Aladdin you ok?" she asked. "I'm fine, Yam." he said as he looked up at her with a slight smile. She smiled back down at him as she helped him up. "Well this will make a fine story for Sinbad, don't you think." The question was directed at Rashid. He nodded. "I should believe so. Yamraiha take Aladdin and get him a jewel please?" he said.

Yamraiha nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. Come with me, Aladdin." Aladdin looked at her questionly. "Where are we going?" he asked. "You'll see." she said as she grabbed his arm and he practically had to sprint to keep up with her.

Alibaba watched them leave. "Come on, Alibaba. We have to get that looked at." Rashid said as he gestured to his injured arm. Alibaba nodded as he followed him out of the room. "What's going to happen to Riano?" he asked. "The penalty for attacking royalty is at least life in prison, but twice with a slaverly charge. What else to you think he shall receive?" Rashid asked. "Death." Alibaba said grimly. He hated watching executions.

Meanwhile Yamraiha had taken Aladdin to her chambers and she was searching through her back of magic tools. Aladdin looked at her curiously as he sat on the edge of her bed. "Aha!" she exclaimed as brought something out of the pack. She turned around for Aladdin to see what was in her hand. A small gold chain with a oval-shaped ruby in the center of it.

She unhooked the back of it and wrapped it around his forehead. "What is this for?" he asked as poked the jewel placed on his hand. "That jewel is a tool magic apprentices use to keep their magic in check. What you did back there was a powerful move and it took a lot out of you. I would prefer you to be better trained before you use moves like that. Not that I blame you those. Espeon and Umbreon have a tendency to have powerful magic energy and it's hard to control."

"Really? Thanks Yam." Aladdin said. Yamraiha smiled. "Of course. Wear that during the day. During magic practice, I'll tell you when to take it off. " she said. "Now you've had a long day. We'll save training for tomorrow. Now why don't you go see Alibaba?" she shooed him out. Aladdin nodded and went to find Alibaba. Yamraiha chuckled slightly. "He's just to sweet."

* * *

 **Blue: Hope you guys enjoyed. I love this shipping so much.**


	3. Morg, Flutes, and Sindria

**Blue: Hi guys it's me again. 50 views already! Thanks so much. I love all the support that I get. Also I may or may not have put one of my favorite OC's in here.**

* * *

Aladdin was walking back from training with Yamraiha. 'I can't wait to show Alibaba what I've learned!' he thought excitedly. It was a week since the trial of Riano. Riano's execution made many people in the city cheer for joy at the announcement. They knew what he was guilty of and it sickened other half-breeds that he was keeping one hostage.

Aladdin meanwhile had been receiving training from Yamraiha and was learning at a rapid pace. She still had him keep on his jewel though. Aladdin had also opened up to Alibaba a bit more as well. He no longer flinched and whimpered at a touch. Though he was still a little sensitive he would talk more and actually started to show his curious and mischevious personality. It excited Alibaba a great deal that he could actually talk to his servant/friend like normal people. Thankfully he also remembered to teach him sarcasm, something he liked to use when he found a new way to wake him up in the morning.

Aladdin finally came across the room to Alibaba's study. Alibaba appreciated it when he showed up and gave him a break from the head-ache inducing work that his father made him do. There was something weird in this case though. In front of the entryway was a young girl, about Alibaba's age, with magenta hair and tan dress. Her hair was set up in two ponytails with the back of it down. She was barefoot and had anklets crisscrossing up her legs. Her arms were crossed and she had a determined look on her face. What was most interesting about her were the yellow ears that contradicted her darker hair color. He couldn't see a tail from where he was.

Aladdin looked at the new girl with intrigue. He had never seen her before, but he got the feeling she meant no harm, even with the scary look on her face. He walked up to the door. "Excuse me miss, but can I go through." he asked.

"Who are you?" she asked while stopping in front of the door handle. She glared down upon with her magenta eyes. "I'm Aladdin, Alibaba's personal servant." Aladdin said happily.

She scanned him her gaze unwavering. "You do match his description." she said, then she smiled. "Sorry. I couldn't tell it was you right off. Alibaba said you were allowed in." she said as she stepped out of the way for him to enter.

Aladdin looked back up at her. "It's alright, but who are you? I haven't seen you before." he asked.

She smiled and did a light curtsey. "I'm Morgiana. I'm Alibaba's personal guard but I was on a trip to train for a bit. I just got back yesterday. I would have greeted you sooner, but Alibaba ordered me to rest."

Aladdin looked at her. "That's alright. Hmm." he put a finger to his chin. "If I remember correctly, you're a Jolteon right?" he said remembering his lessons from Yamraiha. Morgiana nodded. "Yeah. Jolteon are known for their strong legs and ability to control electricity. I was put to guard the prince because fire and electricity go together easily. Or as Alibaba puts it. We make an explosive duo." Morgiana laughed.

Aladdin giggled as well. "I'm not suprised. Mor-gi-ana." he said trying to pronounce it. "It's kind of long. Can I call you Morg?" he asked.

Morgiana smiled. "Sure. I don't mind. You're a nice kid you know that?" she said as she ruffled his hair. Aladdin knocked her hand away. "Hey. I'm 13 thank you." he crossed his arms and puffed out his chest. Morgiana giggled. "And I'm 17. You're still a kid in my eyes."

"Dang it." Aladdin dropped his head, knowing he lost the argument. He decided to change the subject. "So how long have you been here?" he asked her.

Morgiana leaned up against the door and closed her eyes. "Since I was 10. Alibaba rescued me from slavery. I stayed with him in the beginning because I thought I owed him one, but... Turns out he's a pretty good friend."

Aladdin nodded. "Just like me. I was a slave until around two weeks ago. Alibaba saved me and brought me here. I was so scared. I thought I he was going to hurt me, but he's actually been really nice to me. I never thought I'd be able to live happily and without fear. I really do owe Alibaba one." he smiled.

The door opened up behind Morgiana and she fell back against Alibaba who was walking out. Alibaba lost his balance due to the sudden weight and fell back. Aladdin looked at the two of them and burst out laughing. "You ok Morgiana?" he asked as she got off him. Aladdin helped him back up. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks for breaking my fall." she chuckled.

Alibaba laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly. "Guess that's what I get for opening the door." Aladdin laughed. "Yep. Oh you know what Yam taught me today?" he asked.

Morgiana looked at Alibaba. "Yam?" she asked. "Yamraiha." Alibaba explained. He looked at Aladdin. "What did Yamraiha teach you now my little magician?" he laughed.

Aladdin brought out his hand and a few star shaped objects shot out of his hand. They disappated once they hit the ceiling and burst out into sparkling particles. Morgiana looked at the pretty display and Alibaba started sneezing. Aladdin giggled. "Yam calls it swift. She said if I practice enough I can make them into a useful weapon."

"Man you're mastering normal moves faster than I did. It took me two months just to do that." Alibaba complimented. "That's probably because you were an impatient brat at the time." Morgiana said casually. "Hey. You're supposed to be on my side." Alibaba said. Morgiana slapped him on the back. "You don't expect me to lie, do you?"

Aladdin chuckled. "Morg, you're funny." he said. He looked back at Alibaba. "And you don't like paying attention do you?" he asked him. "What makes you say that?" Alibaba asked. Aladdin pulled a ring out from behind his back. "You would have noticed I took this when I helped you up. Yam taught me another move that can be helpful sometimes. Thought I try it out." he said with that playful smirk on his face.

Alibaba looked at him in awe. "Yam taught you thief didn't she?" he asked. Aladdin nodded. Alibaba held out his hand. "Can I have my ring back please?" he asked politely. Aladdin put the ring in his hand with one of those smiles that made Alibaba go nuts. Morgiana laughed at the whole exchange. She then looked up. "Oh sorry. I gotta go to the training yard. Take care you two." she waved as she headed the same way Aladdin came from ealier.

Aladdin and Alibaba walked back to his quarters while Aladdin talked about other things Yam had taught him and how nice Morgiana/Morg was. Alibaba smiled at him. His ears were swaying side to side as well as his tail. He was so cute. When they finally got back to Alibaba's room, Aladdin hurried to open the door for him. Alibaba entered while ruffling his hair. A light blush went up his cheeks.

Aladdin closed the door and sat down on the blue and green rug in front of Alibaba's bed. His feet hurt after walking and standing up for so long. He looked up to see Alibaba digging through a chest on the other side of the room. "What are you looking for?" he asked.

Alibaba didn't seem to here him as he furiously dug in the box. "How could it have gotten burried so quickly. I only got it a week ago." he mumbled, frustratingly. "Ah here it is." he cheered as he pulled something out. Aladdin's eyes widened at the sight of it. It was a golden flute with a string around the middle of it. Alibaba looked back at him. "Like it?" he asked. Aladdin subconciously nodded and then looked away. He was a servant, friend or not gold was _way_ out of his price range.

Alibaba tossed it to him and Aladdin frantically caught it, worried it would break if it hit the ground. He turned it over in his fingers. "What is this?" he asked confused. He never really saw anyone wear gold unless it was Alibaba's ring or King Rashid's necklace. He never seen a flute either. He didn't know what it did or what it was supposed to represent. He looked back up to Alibaba curiously.

He smiled at him. "That's a flute and it's yours. It makes music when you blow into it, but there's another reason I gave it to you. It's the proof that you're my personal servant and nobody can punish you with out permission. I would have given it to you sooner but I was afraid to scare you. But since your much more open nowadays I thought now was a good time."

Aladdin looked at him. "So it's like protection." Alibaba nodded. "It's like a warning. It's basically saying 'Touch me and you're in trouble.' You didn't really need it the past week but later this month we're having a ball so it's better to have that on you at all times." he explained.

Aladdin nodded in understanding and pulled it over his head. After pulling the braid through the string he straightened the flute on his chest. "So I just wear this, right?" he asked turning toward Alibaba. Alibaba nodded and plopped down on his bed. "That's all I need of you today. You can go relax." he said. Aladdin nodded and smiled. He hanged out enough with Alibaba to know that when he was dismissed this early, it meant he had a headache from whatever he was doing ealier.

As he closed the door he played with the flute in his hands. 'Alibaba is so nice to me. He's given me a life to live for. He took care of Riano for me and even gave me a place to stay.' He looked back at the door. Alibaba's kind smile filled his mind. 'I have to do something nice for him.' he concluded as he raced off towards his room, multiple ideas filling his mind.

Meanwhile back in Sindria a young woman, maybe in her late twenties, was overlooking the city on the balcony. Her cerulean hair and purple ears were flowing in the wind, and her eyes were closed in a peaceful bliss. The white dress she wore flittered around her legs, her purple tail swaying to the wind.

"Bakaira, I thought you'd be up here." a voice said behind her. She opened up her blue eyes and looked behind her. He had tan robes lined in green, white hair peeked up from under his hat, and his green eyes were staring at her. "Oh. It's just you Jafar. I thought you'd be with King Sinbad." she said. Her voice was soft yet it held a confidence that even Sinbad couldn't challenge. And he could challenge a lot of things.

"I would have been if it wasn't for the interesting information I had received." he said matter of factly. She looked curiously at him. "What information would that be?" she asked.

Jafar stared at her. "We have clues on the location of your son." he smiled slightly. Bakaira felt her eyes widen. "Really?" she asked. She couldn't believe her ears. She and Jafar had been searching for thirteen long years. Jafar nodded. "We have information on the kidnapper." he said leaning up against the rail next to her.

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Tell me everything." Jafar smiled at her excitement. "Alright. Just let me go please." He continued as she settled back against the railing. "First off we know that the kidnapper was executed a few days ago. Second we know that he's on the other side of the sea. All the way in Balbadd. His name, Riano Niaz. We have no confirmation on what happened to his victims, but if your son is alive, he's probably there. And if not, well you can have closure."

Bakaira started walking away and down the steps from where Jafar came. "Where are you going?" he asked her. She looked back at him. "Too talk to Sinbad. I'm heading to Balbadd." she said with that determined look on her face. Jafar smiled at her. "Just don't hurt yourself." he mumbled behind her. Bakaira looked back at him with a smile. "Your cousin isn't as fragile as all that."

* * *

 **Blue: PLOT TWIST. Actually I'm sure some of you saw this coming. Hope you enjoyed. Baikara is my Magi OC that I made in case I ever needed one. I just gave her ears and a tail.**


End file.
